


Half Eaten Peaches

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from @ OTPPrompts On Tumblr</p><p>Imagine your OTP sitting in a hammock at three in the morning on a summer night, sharing a bucket of ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Eaten Peaches

“Danny you know I hate peach ice cream why do you always get such a big tub of it?”

 

“Okay, Carm you’re gonna get your period in like a week and a half and you’re gonna eat like half of this tub.”

 

“No I will not! It’s disgusting and ice cream should not be mixed with mostly frozen fruit bits that aren’t even chew-able.”

 

“Yeah and you know what you do with those bits of peach you won’t be eating?”

 

Carm looked down almost ashamed, “yeah I do”

 

Danny looked down at her, “What do you do Carmilla?”

 

“I may or may not spit them back in the container, but there is not proof of this! Nor will there ever be because I am not going to eat that nasty ice cream.”

 

“And then you make the entire thing inedible with your gross germs.”

 

“Oh okay so you’ll put your mouth on my vagina but you won’t eat a disgusting half bitten peach that has already been in my mouth.”

 

“Yes Carm that is correct.” She reaches down and kisses Carmilla and bites her lip

 

“See that right there! You taste like peach and I kissed you. It proves nothing Danny.”

 

“Yeah and you should see how you’re licking your lips right now. You want some of this and you know it babe.”

 

“Are we still talking about the ice cream Danny?”

 

Danny stutters on her words, her tongue getting in the way of the sounds coming out of her mouth. “Well why don’t you.. I mean…I … Possibly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw (10/17/15) that I had this labeled Hollstein when it is in fact Lawstein, sorry about that guys!


End file.
